Dreams
by Wake Thrasher
Summary: Takes place after episode 50. Eureka is haveing horrifieing dreams.
1. prologue

disclaimer: I don't own eureka seven. It's that simple.

_**prologue**_

Eureka walked through the crowded streets of gaines city. She had lost renton on the shopping trip and she was searching for him. It was getting dark so

She was starting to worry. She couldent see the faces of anyone around her, they were all shaded by hats or hoods and every time she tried to talk to someone

they would just mumble and keep walking.

"Excuse me" Eureka would ask quietly.

"Stupid children" the shady man mumbled as he walked past her.

It was clear Eureka that these people weren't going to help so she stoped asking people and continued searching on her own. She was walking by the

ally near where the 606 was parked when she heard a voice that was deep butsounded like the person smoked aot from the weezing in his voice. "Hey this

one's got some nice cash"!!! "Yeah why dosen't he share withe us eh hahaha" a younger smother voice replied.

"Let me go" said a voice she recognized as Renton's

Imidiatly she started to run down the ally. She could smell the smoke rom the one mans cigar

and heard him say.

"Give us your stuff without strugling and we won't kill you"

Eureka was right there when her body stoped moving. She had no

idea why. All she could do was stand there and watch. The one man who was smoking was fat and wearing a black hoodie. The other one

had to be in his twenties and was blonde with a white t-shirt an jean shorts. The fat man raised a pistol to Rentons head when he refused to give them

his stuff and his money. Het loaded it and started to sqeeze on the trigger.

Eureka closes her eyes so she doesn't have to look... She hears nothing but silence. She opens her eyes to find herself on the flor of her room on the gekko with

her wings wraped around her body. After Eureka and Renton returned after the secend summer of love they had been one the gekko running from deserters from the

military that are still trying to make Dewey's plan work.

Eureka made her way over to the shower to wash off all the sweat. When she walked by Rentons room she looked inside and say Renton sleeping peacefully.

After Eureka hadher shower she back to sleep.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. pease R&R


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

That night eureka didn't get any sleep. The image of renton beat up with a gun pointed at him haunting her, plagueing her every thought. She got herself out of bed and dressed. She walked over to the liveing room on the gekko and found that breakfast had already been made by Renton.

She sat down beside Renton and started to eat.

"Good moarning Eureka" Renton said with a smile on his face.

Eureka looked at his face the image of him in the ally way flashed in her mind. _"It was only a dream"_

she thought to herself. She calmed herself down and finally said.

"Good moarning Renton."

Right then Talho walked in the room and said "Eureka you and renton are going shopping with me and Hilda today o.k?"

Eureka sat there not responding. All kindes of thought were running through her head. "_No. I should just tell her no. But it was only a dream."_

"Talho"Ereka said.

Talho replied "Yeah?"

"What city are we going to?" Eureka asked nervously.

"Gaines"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When They got to Gaines Talho and Hilda gave Eureka and Renton the food shopping list an went of

on their own. The entire day eureka couldn't think about anything other than the dream.

"Eureka" Renton said

"Yes" Eureka replied

"Why are you being so quiet. I havn't

heard you talk all day." said renton

"Um. It's nothing." she replied

"are you sure?" He said well deeply gazeing into

her eyes. He knew somethinwas wrong, and she knew he did.

She couldn't help but fell guilty that she was lieing to him.

She was about to tell him when a rush of school kids came by and one of them knocked

down Eureka.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" he said puting a hand out for Eureka who had fallen onto the ground.

"Are you all right?"

Eureka looked up and saw that Renton was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renton felt Eureka's hand slip out of his he looked back to where she was and satrted to push his way through the crowd.

He was getting bumped back awy from where Eurkea was so he decided to move away from the crowd and go back to the 606.

He was walking down the crowded street when he notices a long alley that goes straight down to the 606...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eureka was walking down the crowded streets. It was starting to get dark and she keeped on running the scene through her head

telling herself that "i_t's just a dream"_"i_t's just a dream"_"i_t's just a dream". _She would repeat trying to convince herself she was dreaming again.

She finally came to the ally way when...

"Hey this

one's got some nice cash"!!! She heard the weezeing man say

She imeadiatly started running just like inher dream.

"Renton,RentonRenton!!!"she cried out

as the smell of cigarettes got closer.

"Hey who is that???"she heard the blonde say

Just as Eureka could see them all perfectlly

the fat man yoelled out"damn"!!! And with that he put the

pistol up yo Renton's chest. BANG!!!! Eureka ran towards Renton

as the bullet ripes though his chest."AAAUUGGGHH Renton screamed in pain.

The two men quickly took his stuff and ran as Eureka strugled to pick up Renton...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well that's the end of chapter one. 1st fic so please R&R

-P.S i'll upload chap.2 soon


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own E7

_**Dreams Chapter 2**_

Eureka slowley lifted Renton of the ground. She covered up the wound with her hand, she could fell his

blood seeping through her fingers. She finally got to the 606 and Hilda and Talho were already there.

"Hey Eureka what took you guy's so"... She began to say but when she saw

Renton bleeding in her arms she said in a shocked voice.

"Oh my god... What happened Eureka?"

"He got shot" Eureka said well tears were pouring down her face.

Talho ran over and helped Eureka with Renton. They took him over

to the gekko.(useing the 606)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the Gekko-go infermery**

Micha Quickly got to work on Renton. She started to

drain all the blood that got into his lungs. She kept

draining them and they would keep filling up due to his eternal

bleeding.

Holland was also in the room.

"Holland we need to get him to the hospital in Hoishimo" said Micha

"But then we have to break through the L.A.C blockade and it's in L.A.C

territory!" Holland replied.

" Yes I know but all the other hospitals that can treat him are to far

away! I can only keep him alive her for two more days!"

"Fine well go to Hoishimo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir Thurston and the coralian girl are not in Belleforest" said a young man

"And where do you supose they are?" said an older man.

"The last siteing of them is in Gaines sir. They are belived to be

on board the Gekko-go"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry 4 the shortness of the chaps. I promis 2 make them longer. I'll upload ASAP

peace


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renton woke up in the infirmery, slowly trying to get up, but because of the pain (whick was everywere) he could not.-Shwish- The door slid open and Eureka steped in.

"Hi Renton" She said in a soft soothing voice. Renton had always loved the way her voice had sounded, the way it made him feel, it was as if her words were gently hugging him makeing himfeel warm and happy on the inside.

"I brought you some soup!" She excitedly said.

"Thank you" he said slowly trembling in his voice

" I.. Uh.. I could stay with you if you like" she said tilting her head down slightly and to the left.

"That would be wonderful" He said.

Unbenounced to them the entire Gekko crew was watching by peering through either side of the still open door.-Shwish- The door closed.

"So how is he?" Holland said

" I'm suprised hes even able to talk let alone eat soup on his own." Misch said.

" Well that just means that we will have to get to Hoishimo as soon as we can" Talho stated in a very your so stupid holland way.

"But we still need a plan to get past the blockade, and Eureka can't fly the Nirvash without Renton" Gidget worriedly said.

" We could get a truck and drive past, their only blocking the skies." Holland blankly said.

"Yeah but were we gonna get a big enough truck?" Moon doggie said

" Well my buddy Al lives close by here we could borrow his. Talho, gidget and Mathiew will have to stay on the Gekko though since we can't land it" Holland once again seeming unhappy about the situation.

--

Renton and Eureka ran down the dark hallway of a place she didn't recognize gun shots not far behind them. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she and Renton just ran and ran and ran. They reached a corner and looked left seeing people coming towards them they made a right only to see themselves right infront of a rather muscular man. Behind him were two others.Suddely she heared a noise from behind her only to see Holland, Moon doggie, Hilda, Misca, Stoner, Hap, Woz, Kengo,

And suprisingly Gonzy were all behind them. And when the big man said get 'em She awoke.

She found herself in the infermery near rentons bed. She couldn't help but beleive somthing bad was not only going to happen to her but Most of the Gekko state.

--

Hey ... Yeah Terribly sorry for not updating since like christmas. I had lost internet for a while and then never got back to it. But isn't the point that I updated??

Hope u enjoy

peace


End file.
